


His

by Skybirdday



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sensuality, Sexual Fantasy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You dream of him.
Relationships: Dream of the Endless | Morpheus/Reader
Kudos: 19





	His

Disclaimer: The Sandman Universe belongs to Neil Gaiman.

His

Some days you dream, others you don't. Most of them forget as soon as you wake up.  
But not the dreams of him. Skin white as bone with a wild mane of hair dark as  
night, his eyes dark black holes where in the center a bright star lies. His  
tall thin form clothed in black robes trimmed in orange flames. Sometimes you  
would glimpse a flash of skin and muscle that would be the envy of every mortal  
man.

Though, sometimes you thought naughty, what if he dropped his robes, would he  
have an arm outstretched to you with a soft smile and nothing else?

You blush at your hidden fantasies of the Dream King. You also wonder if he  
knows what you dream. Would he be flattered or offended by your racier  
thoughts? You wonder if your lust for the Lord of Dreams is fueled by his  
sibling Desire. Although you did wonder if he was a good lover or a selfish  
one? Would he take his own pleasure or give you yours first?

Lately, you dream of cool fingers gliding, stroking upon your bare skin as soon  
after his lips kiss and trace every inch. . .

You shake your head. Sometimes your dreams got you into trouble. You would  
lose focus or not pay attention to people, your job, or whatever you had to  
do for that day. Dreaming was good, but you had responsibilities in the waking  
world. 

As for the Lord of Dreams, why would he entertain a single mortal on their  
dreams or erotic fantasies (as your dreams were turning into)? Why would  
he even bother?

Then one day, you wake up, sigh, and get up to rejoin the world. Working,  
laughing, and all the other things that you normally did. For awhile after  
that, you didn't dream of anything, not even him. Why then did you feel like  
a bereft lover? Abandoned and alone? It's not like the two of you were--

It was just an unlikely fantasy like most that you dream about. But then a  
memory creeps up from your brain, he is there next to you talking, saying  
that your dreams were paths, different ways that your life could have gone. . .  
Some bad, some good, and everything in between. Even when you think that  
you have everything that you could want, you still think 'what if?' 

And sometimes your life intertwines with his. Some times he is your lover and  
others your ex. Other times you remain lovers with you becoming his consort,  
immortal as he or you two just remain friends. You didn't understand that.  
Why couldn't you be friends or lovers both?

Tonight, you go to sleep and curl up under the covers, your head laying down  
on your pillow as you fall asleep. You dream. . . 

Cool fingertips caressing through your hair, cool lips placing a kiss upon your  
brow as you sigh, your eyes opening to look at him.

A small smile graces his lips. "Hello, love. I am here."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy! I have been recently in the last month been reading the Sandman comics.  
> I come up with this. Most of this was written when I stopping reading the series  
> halfway one night. Dream (the Morpheus one) was quite pretty and handsome (to me).  
> Enjoy this indulgent fantasy.


End file.
